


Privacy

by handahbear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handahbear/pseuds/handahbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras goes through Grantaire's closet, and finds something...interesting. (Based on a prompt from toastmodern on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I can't write porn.

Enjolras made a point of not going through Grantaire's things. He respected privacy, and believed that everyone was entitled to it. However, he was currently unable to find his good tie, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Grantaire had taken it in some attempt at revenge (possibly for waking him up at five that morning.) 

Enjolras and his roommate normally got along quite well, no matter what the others thought, with the exception of the occasional fight. He'd never actively gone through Grantaire's things, and he knew Grantaire had never done the same, but he was willing to make an exception for this.

He'd gone through the majority of Grantaire's closet with disappointing results when he found it. A flash of bright purple caught his eye, and while he knew it wasn't his tie, he was curious. He'd gone through most of his closet by now, this last little bit couldn't hurt.

He almost dropped it. A dildo. A fucking dildo, in his fucking closet. Weren't you supposed to keep those in your nightstand or something? he thought wildly, mind racing. He should put it back and pretend this had never happened. After all, Grantaire could be back at any moment. Enjolras wasn't quite sure where he had went.  


He really needed to stop thinking about this. Was this something Grantaire used on a regular basis? That thought needed to stop right there, because it was followed by a barrage of images that Enjolras didn't really need on his mind at the moment.  


Enjolras was about to hide it back where he'd found it (and perhaps take a cold shower before going anywhere else) when the door slammed open.

"Hey, what are you-" Grantaire began, frowning slightly. He didn't mind, really, that Enjolras was going through his belongings; he was more confused than anything else. Enjolras spun around, a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Oh." Grantaire chewed on his lower lip for a moment, studying Enjolras. "Oh."

"Grantaire, I didn't mean, I swear..." Enjolras could feel himself blushing, a rare occurrence. He should just throw it down and walk away, but he couldn't. This was made all the more awkward by his bordering on uncomfortable erection.

Smirking, Grantaire closed the distance between them, standing quite close to him. "So...you went through my closet..."

"Really, I never meant..."

He pressed himself against the other man, crowding him against the door of the closet and taking the dildo from him. "You seem a little...bothered. What were you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

Involuntarily, Enjolras shuddered against him, hands moving to press against his chest with all intentions of pushing him away, but somehow, he didn't quite make it to that.

Grantaire pulled back a little, frowning. "Tell me to stop, and I'll stop," he muttered, one hand bracing himself against the door, partially trapping Enjolras. Enjolras couldn't bring himself to say anything, and so Grantaire continued, still smiling. "Tell me. Were you thinking about me?" He laughed softly. "Because I've thought about you. Fingered myself open, wishing it was you and your hands, Christ, your hands. Fucked myself with that dildo, pretending it was you. Think you'd feel better, though. Thought about how you'd want me, on my back, on my hands and knees. What you'd feel like."

Grantaire stopped, mouth close to Enjolras's, just a breath away. "So tell me. What were you thinking about?"

His only response was to crash his lips against Grantaire's, one hand tangling in his hair, the other resting on his hip. Nipping at Grantaire's lower lip, Enjolras guided them to his bed, gently pushing Grantaire down.

He smiled up at him. "Can I assume you were thinking about me?"

Enjolras straddled his waist, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, as Grantaire had done to him. "Of course I thought about you. Thought about what you'd look like, what you'd sound like, fucking yourself on that thing. What it'd be like to watch you, to see you like that. What it would feel like to fuck you, to be inside you. To have you ride me. Wondered what you'd taste like." He kissed him again, tongue running along the seam of his lips and Grantaire opened his mouth with a soft moan.

They broke apart after a few moments. 

"I want..." Enjolras began, slightly uncertain. "I want to watch you. Want to see you..." He gestured vaguely.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "You want to see me fuck myself."

Enjolras nodded.

"Hand me the dildo, then. There's lube in my nightstand." Grantaire smiled slightly and began to strip while Enjolras scrambled to grab what was needed. Enjolras returned and 

Grantaire sprawled naked on his bed, legs spread.

Taking the lube from him, Grantaire coated his fingers, eyes locked on Enjolras. He took his time, one finger and then two, working himself open. Adding a third, he moaned, hips moving along with his hand. Enjolras couldn't tear his eyes away from him. This was far better than what he had imagined. Palming himself through his jeans, he waited patiently.

Reaching for the dildo, Grantaire glanced back at him. "Doesn't seem fair, that I'm the only one naked here." He almost laughed at the haste with which Enjolras began stripping off his clothing. 

Normally, Grantaire didn't tease himself. He took what he needed, nothing more. But now...now he had an audience, and he intended to put on a show. He fucked himself slowly at first and then began to pick up the pace, eyes slipping closed, head thrown back against the pillows.

On his part, Enjolras watched him intently, intending to commit this to memory, slowly stroking himself.

"Christ, Enjolras..." Grantaire moaned softly. He hadn't meant to, it had just slipped out. Enjolras almost came then and there at the sound of his name on Grantaire's lips.

Grantaire couldn't last much longer. He wasn't used to this, wasn't used to having an audience for this. He thrust once, twice more, before coming over his stomach, Enjolras's name on his lips.

The sight of Grantaire like that was enough for Enjolras. He came as well, groaning, watching Grantaire throughout it all.

Collapsing back on the bed, Grantaire cast the dildo aside and observed Enjolras. He made no move to come closer to Grantaire.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation, or...?" Grantaire asked lazily, smiling. He motioned to Enjolras to join him, making room. Enjolras laid down next to him, unsure of what to do. Wrapping an arm around him, Grantaire drew him close.

"Grantaire..." Enjolras began.

"Mmm?"

"I'm...I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry..."

"Sorry?" Grantaire asked, aghast. "No. Not allowed. You're not allowed to be sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. But if you really feel the need to apologize..."

"I do..."

"You can make it up to me by letting me ride you later."

This seemed like a most agreeable solution to Enjolras.


End file.
